The present invention relates to cross-application functional interaction. More particularly, the present invention relates to application hierarchy specification with real-time functional selection.
Users of computing devices may utilize computer-based applications for work or for enjoyment. Computer-based applications to perform work may include text editors, spreadsheet applications, and scheduling applications. Computer-based applications for enjoyment may include video games, card games, and other types of games.